


A Compatible Match

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blind Date, Crossover Pairings, Explicit Sexual Content, Language, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione sets them both up on a blind date. It goes better than expected.
Relationships: Viktor Krum/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020, Marvelously Magical Drabbles





	A Compatible Match

**Author's Note:**

> This little drabble was written for the following events:  
> MMF Bingo I3: orgasm denial  
> MMF Rolladrabble July - Viktor/Steve/Blind Date
> 
> Not beta'd, so pardon any lingering mistakes.
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belong to Marvel Studios and JKR. The story, plot, and dialogue belong to me. I do not write for profit

When Hermione had set them both up on a blind date, neither of them had quite expected this turn of events. Dinner had gone swimmingly, and not once did the conversation have an awkward lull. They had chatted all evening, and it seemed the two of them were compatible. When Steve had asked Viktor to come back to his flat, Viktor had agreed, wanting to see if they were also compatible in the bedroom. 

It turned out, they were _very_ compatible. 

“Yessss,” Steve groaned, gripping at Viktor’s hair as he swirled his tongue around his cock. He groaned, feeling himself come closer and closer to coming. “Right there.”

Viktor teased Steve’s cock, his hands gripping Steve’s sac, tugging on it lightly. 

“I’m going to come,” Steve gasped, and Viktor suddenly pulled his mouth away. 

“What the hell!” Steve cried, bolting upright and looking at Viktor in frustration. 

Viktor smirked. “Just wait,” he said softly, his gruff voice sending chills down Steve’s spine. Viktor leant forward, teasing the tip of Steve’s cock with his tongue once more. He lapped at the slit, tasting Steve’s pre-cum.

“Please,” Steve begged after a few moments. 

“Not yet,” Viktor murmured, lazily stroking Steve’s cock as he sucked the tip. He tortured Steve for a few minutes, teasing him to the point to coming and then pulling away.

Steve was panting, eager to come finally. This was his first time experiencing any sort of orgasm denial, and he felt like he was dying. “Vik, _please_ ,” he begged, his cock throbbing. His entire body ached with wanting more. “ _Please_ ,” he half-sobbed. 

Viktor looked up at him hungrily. He swallowed down Steve’s cock, all the way to the base, causing Steve to let out a guttural groan. Closing his lips around the base of his cock, Viktor sucked hard. It barely took anything for Steve to come; he bucked his hips into Viktor’s mouth hurriedly, crying out in pleasure as his orgasm dragged on. Viktor swallowed around him, taking everything that Steve offered. 

When Steve was finally spent, he fell back against the bed, panting heavily. “Holy shit,” he groaned, covering his face with his hands. 

Viktor pulled away, licked his lips. “You tasted amazing,” he purred, looking at Steve hungrily. 

“That was my first time doing anything like that,” Steve admitted quietly. 

“You did wonderfully,” Viktor said, and Steve preened under his praise. 

“Can I try it with you?” Steve asked, glancing at Viktor’s hard cock. He knew it had to be aching by now. 

“Please,” Viktor said, pulling Steve in for a passionate kiss. Steve responded eagerly, not caring that he could taste himself on Viktor’s lips. 

As Steve kissed his way down Viktor’s body, he paused, grinning up at the wizard. “We’ll have to send Hermione some flowers as a thank you.” 

Viktor grumbled in agreement. “Yes, it seems we are quite the match.”

“Definitely compatible,” Steve agreed. 

“Less talking, more cock sucking,” Viktor chided him.

“Yes, _sir_ ,” Steve teased, enjoying the way that Viktor’s eyes burned with desire. 

Taking Viktor’s cock into his mouth, he closed his eyes in bliss. Yes, the two of them were definitely a good match.


End file.
